


Tonight I'm Loving Yuu

by Akaichan



Series: For the Better [2]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Chiaki Being Stubborn, M/M, Not as Cliche as it Sounds, Role Reversal, Seme!Chiaki, Sneaky!Yuu, Yuu Being Persistent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaichan/pseuds/Akaichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so they were having their happily ever after, all sparkly and covered with strawberry icing. Except, Chiaki could be a bit stubborn at times. Times like these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight I'm Loving Yuu

If someone asked him, Yuu'd say he was perfectly content with his life. It had taken a long time for things to start functioning properly after the incident but now things were great. He was living together with Chiaki, had been for a little under a year now. There was no one left to mess with his plans anymore and Chiaki had accepted him as his lover after such a long time being his friend. They had even reached the point where the topic of Hatori wasn't taboo anymore and Chiaki didn't sulk for days after one mention of his old editor.

He was working with a different person now (although he was in the same department) and the guy was understanding and easy to work with (and looked like a highschooler even if he was a couple of years older than them). Chiaki's mangas were just as popular even though his career had gone through a hard period that lasted almost half a year, but once he had started properly drawing again things had worked out – apparently his fans were many and loyal and were just as eager for his return as they had been for every new series before that.

So, yes, things were just peachy. They were having their happily ever after, all sparkly and covered with strawberry icing (and even though Yuu didn't have much of a sweet-tooth he had to admit he _liked_ it).

Except, Chiaki could be a bit stubborn at times. Times like now.

"Not happening!" Chiaki exclaimed loudly, his face burning with a fierce blush.

"What?" Yuu whined, rolling on the bed and facing his lover properly. "What's with that reaction?" It had been a whim, a nonchalant suggestion but the sharp reply had caught his interest.

"It's a normal one!" The author replied defensively. "Why would you propose something like that!"

"Why not? I don't see why we can't try it out," Yuu raised his eyebrows at the scandalized look on the other's face.

"No!" He yelped indignantly.

"You know, the least you can do is give a reason," a small frown settled over Yuu's face.

"Because…" Chiaki was discovering new shades of red under the other's gaze. "Just because!"

"How old are you?" Yuu raised an eyebrow. "You should've learned by now that 'because' _isn't_ an answer."

"Just… not happening…"

" _Why!"_

"I can't so I won't!" He burst out and rushed out of the room almost taking the door down in his haste.

Yuu scowled. It wasn't unusual for the other to act like a kid every now and then but he really couldn't put a finger on what Chiaki's problem actually was. He can't? Yeah, right. Yuu was certain that if he managed to convince him…

The images that flooded his mind at that thought were more than pleasant. So. How to make Chiaki go along with it?

-.-.-

It was official: if Chiaki felt like it he could _actually_ make for a good opponent. Too good. There were few things they disagreed on throughout their past together but none of them had been things Chiaki was so insistent on, apparently. Over a week after the topic was brought up he was still reluctant to even consider the suggestion despite of all Yuu had thrown at him.

He had started slow, slipping the topic in pretty much every conversation but by the second day of that his lover had started dodging the subject easily. Well, that didn't mean Yuu was anywhere near giving up. He started sketching some rather _inappropriate_ pictures at moments when Chiaki would be bound to catch sight of them and he never missed the blush that burned on the other face any time he laid eyes on them.

After a couple of days of that he had put his initial plan into motion and after asking Chiaki to run to the store for a random errand he had prepared everything. It was a real hit when, after staring at him open mouthed for about a minute, Chiaki had had the guts to spin on his heels, leave the bedroom and sleep on the _couch_. That particular failed attempt was a _real_ blow to his pride and him having to take a bath to get rid of the stickiness _alone_ only served to leave him more irritated.

That irritation stuck to him throughout the entire next day and he remembered at a certain point leaning against the door and interrupting Chiaki's meeting with his editor and (indirectly) bringing up that subject and slipping Chiaki hints about the pictures and about last night and about how bad it was he was so reluctant and how _enjoyable_ it would be if he finally agreed. He was only really satisfied when his lover had become a flustered stuttering mess alight with a fierce blush and unable to even look Kisa-san in the eye, not to mention to finish his meeting properly.

The editor himself looked like he was trying really hard not to draw his conclusions about what they were talking about and had eagerly agreed to continue the meeting the next day even though they both had to make hasty changes on their schedules. In the end, when Kisa-san had left, Chiaki had thrown a tantrum and then locked himself in the bedroom _alone_. That night Yuu was the one to sleep on the couch.

At that point the assistant decided he had to change his strategy a bit. The argument could be used as excuse enough to drop his constant pestering and not look too suspicious about it. And when Chiaki finally let his guard down…

-.-.-

"Haha! That's right!" Chiaki laughed from across the table grabbing another slice of pizza. "How long ago was that? I'm starting to feel old!"

"Ah, don't be like that," smiled Yuu. "You're looking great for your age!"

"Wah! You're not helping!" Things had settled down in the last couple of days and they were finally back to normal. The two were peacefully eating and somehow the topic for the night had shifted towards the old times at school. There was definitely something endearing in the memories from back then and both men were grinning at this point.

"But do you remember Kino? He was always so tall and looked twice his age! What do you think he's like now?"

"He's probably a white geezer at this point! Do you remember that time he put on a suit and fooled half the class that he was the substitute teacher when Mirukana-sensei was late?"

"Oh, that was rich," Chiaki had to put his drink down in order not to spill anything in his laughter. "Even I didn't recognize him the first moment! But then the teacher found it really inappropriate and sent him to detention! Haha!"

"Yeah, that was totally unfair; can't a guy have his fun?" Yuu sipped at his drink from across the table. "Oh, and then there was the class trip to Okinawa…"

Chiaki burst out laughing and Yuu followed suit not long after him. Oh, those were some sweet memories, alright!

"I still can't believe we made our teacher dive for shells in the middle of the night!" The author held his stomach bending halfway over the table. "And then, hahaha! He was all covered in seaweed when he came out! It was great!"

"Oh, yes, and Tokina sure embarrassed herself back then. Or rather, _we_ embarrassed her," Yuu struggled to hold back his chuckles as he took another sip.

"Ah, you were horrible back then, Yuu! The poor girl didn't deserve it!"

"Oh, but the upperclassmen sure enjoyed the sight!"

"I still don't understand how she actually managed to sneak in. I have to hand it to her; she was really determined to pull through with the dare!"

"It was only because she refused to call 'truth' since she knew half the school was aware about her hidden crush and _you_ just happened to be there at that time."

"What? Hidden crush? Why didn't I know of that?" Chiaki seemed to be all ears all of a sudden still giggling under his breath.

"You really are slow about these things, aren't you?" Yuu chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder how you can be so good at thinking them up and so bad at seeing them when they're right in front of your face."

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're better off not knowing!"

"Wah! Unfair!" Chiaki cracked up again and then returned his attention to the pizza.

"But it sure's been a while since we've played Truth or Dare, hasn't it?" Yuu grabbed a slice for himself and settled more comfortably. "It was one of the best games back then."

"Oh, but that grows old with time! And it's much more interesting with more people in," Chiaki bit at his food. "But I guess it really has been really long."

Yuu remained quiet for a little while diving back into moonlight nights filled with a much younger and much more innocent Chiaki and the beginning of everything that felt like so long ago. It really was, he realized.

"Wanna have a go at it?" Blue eyes blinked back to reality after the pause and looked at him questioningly. "Truth or Dare?"

"What? No way!" The laughter was still in his voice as he brushed the offer away.

"Why not? It could still be fun, right? I'll even let you have the first turn," Yuu winked at him and Chiaki snickered from across the table.

"Ok, ok, let me see… Ah, first! Truth of dare?"

"Dare," Yuu humored him grinning.

"Oh, I've got one! Find out who texts Kisa-san all the time!" He grinned triumphantly.

"Oh, that's an easy one," Yuu chuckled at the curious look on the other's face. "Yukina Kou. He works at a bookstore close to Satou-sensei's place; I think they're going out."

"Eh! Seriously?" Chiaki gapped. "How'd you know something like that!"

"Well now, wouldn't you want to know?"

"Haha! You always say that," Chiaki took a bite of pizza. "But really, Kisa-san was in a relationship? I guess it's not really that surprising. Anyway, my turn! Truth!"

"Oh?" Yuu grinned mischievously. "Have you ever had a wet dream about me?"

"Wh-wh-wha!" Chiaki grew red in the face so quickly that it was like a switch had been turned. "Who would have those!"

"Oh, I have a lot about you," Yuu smirked pleased at the other's stuttering.

"Don't- don't say such things with a straight face!" Chiaki yelped.

"I still didn't get your answer." The assistant's grin only widened further.

"Ugh… well… that is… I mean…" The author's voice was lowering with every word until it dropped to an indistinguishable mumble.

"I didn't quite catch that."

"Yes."

Yuu blinked surprised. He had meant that as teasing and hadn't really expected an honest answer, at least not _this_ kind of honest answer. A warmth spread in his chest at the thought of the other actually feeling enough for him to even desire him subconsciously. He suddenly remembered how he had almost lost his chance back when Tori was still in the picture and realized how _happy_ he was now.

"Yuu?" Chiaki seemed to have gotten his stuttering under control and the blush had lessened to some pink dusting his cheeks.

"Ah, it's nothing," he smiled at him. "Come at me! Truth."

"Hmmm," Chiaki sipped at his drink in thought. "Was I…" his blush darkened a bit again. "… your first love? I mean, didn't you like someone before me or something like that?"

Yuu blinked again.

"No." He said with his best 'duh' face. "Of course not. You're my one and only," he smiled again leaning over the table.

"Don't you ever get embarrassed saying things like that?" Chiaki wondered out loud but there was a hint of satisfaction on his face. Yuu had found out that despite of being reluctant to say those 'embarrassing things', Chiaki was always flattered to hear them. "Ok, so it's my turn, then? Dare me!"

Success sparkled in Yuu's eyes suddenly. He put his drink down, locked his eyes on Chiaki's and said, without missing a beat:

"Top me tonight."

His lover's eyes grew wide and shocked and he struggled to breathe around the bite of pizza he was choking on. After a few more coughs and a drink of water, he banged the glass down with more force than needed.

"I though you gave up on that!" He shrieked almost panicked.

"Give up? Did you really think I'd give up?" Yuu was smiling but he made sure to show Chiaki he was not kidding in the least by keeping his gaze steadily.

"Why do you want to do this so much?"

"Why don't _you_ want to do it?"

"I asked you first!" Yuu sighed at that. Chiaki really had a tendency to act like a brat when he felt like it. So, in reciprocation Yuu gave him his best serious look and reached over the table to interlock their fingers.

"I want you to make love to me."

At those words Yuu could practically see Chiaki's brain switching off. All traces of embarrassment and stubbornness were lost to a look of utter shock and, dare his say, desire that took over the other's face. Chiaki opened his mouth a couple of times, but no sound came out and after the fourth time he just resigned to his faith and slumped in the chair. And when he never really pulled his hand away from Yuu's grasp, the assistant knew he'd won.

-.-.-

That had been the end of the game as neither side had anything to gain from it anymore. Yuu had played his cards just right and now he was flopped down on the bed towering his hair dry after a quick after-dinner shower. He had thrown some pants on while waiting for Chiaki to join him and was wondering if his lover was attempting to drown himself in the bathroom in his efforts to get out of the dare.

Apparently he wasn't, Yuu decided when he heard the water finally stop. A smile crept over his face as he threw the damp towel away and stretched over the wide bed. There had been a time when he had wondered why Chiaki had such a big bed but throughout the last year they'd found wondrous ways of using the space and he surely wasn't complaining.

The door opened and Yuu pushed himself on his elbows to look at it. Chiaki was blushing again (or maybe his body was just overheated from the shower?) standing at the door and looking uncomfortable at him.

"Now… what?" He asked and looked around the room trying not to meet his gaze.

"I could guide you if you want," teased Yuu rolling onto his side and throwing him a cheeky grin.

"I… can do this properly on my own," insisted his friend as he pouted and then sighed, dropping the towel from his own head and closing in on the bed. "I just… don't know how to start…"

"How about with a kiss?" Yuu pushed himself up and sat on his knees looking up at the other. "Like this," he pulled him down a bit and let their lips meet easily. The movement had been rehearsed a million times by now but unlike their usual kisses, Yuu remained passive, allowing the other to set the pace and take things forward when he found right.

The first kiss was soft and gentle, just lips moving against lips and a soft sigh released from a waiting mouth. Then, Chiaki kissed him again this time coaxing his lips to part and slipping his tongue uncertainly between them. It was sloppy and inexperienced and he could almost _taste_ the author's tension but it didn't really feel that bad. Yuu dropped his eyes closed deciding that might make his lover a little more comfortable and kissed back easily.

A hand moved up his naked arm brushing against his neck and settling in the mop of chocolate hair as his head was titled back and the kiss grew deeper and more certain, the other's tongue twisting against his own and brushed the inside of his mouth and Yuu allowed himself to get drawn into the sensation releasing a small moan.

When they separated for breath Chiaki looked at him uncertainly. "How was that?" he asked and Yuu almost fell over from the question. Why was he so nervous about this! He really had to teach Chiaki some confidence then it came to being intimate.

Yuu reached out and pulled their faces together again, whispering against Chiaki's lips "It was great." The author trembled yet dove into another kiss leaning over Yuu more confidently. He rested a knee on the edge of the bed and made to press even closer, when suddenly the mattress shifted under his weight and his foot slipped back towards the ground. The main problem was it had been the foot he had rested his weight on and that sent him completely out of balance, toppling down on the ground.

Yuu looked over him for a moment processing what had happened and then burst out in fits of laughter bending over the bed and holding his stomach.

"St-stop laughing at me!" Chiaki screamed struggling to get up and losing the towel that had been around his waist in the haste.

"But you, you just, hahah, I can't believe, haha!" Yuu managed through his laughter. "You have a gigantic bed big enough for _five_ people and you _still_ manage to fall out of it! How do you do it!"

"Shut up!" Chiaki's efforts were proven fruitless by the other rolling on said gigantic bed and howling with laughter.

Yuu was nowhere near calmed when suddenly his head was pulled up and he gasped in surprise just before a mouth closed against his again and he was being drawn into a deep hard kiss that made all hints of amusement die out and only the single thought of 'so he _can_ kiss like this' hang in his head. When they broke apart his breath came in short gasps and he gazed at Chiaki's flustered yet somehow annoyed face.

"That," managed Yuu between desperate breaths. "shut me up. Do it again."

And he did, kissing him again just like that and Yuu's hands shot up to wrap around his neck and pull him deeper into the kiss. And Chiaki was already leaning over him pushing him down on the bed and his tongue was hot and slick and moving against his own in ways Yuu couldn't have imagined and _why hadn't they done this before_?

And when they pulled apart Yuu was breathless again and Chiaki hardly hesitated before he dove for his neck with hungry lips tasting and sucking on skin and the assistant couldn't get enough of it. Chiaki's actions in spite of the lack of any previous experience to back them up were not quite as sloppy and ineffective as one would have expected. It was almost as if he was curiously exploring Yuu's entire neck yet at the same time there was a bit of sharpness in the short bites that made Yuu's breath hitch.

"See, you're doing just fi- _ah!_ " A sharper bite right over his pulse made his entire body jerk. "No need to hold a grudge now!"

"You're one to talk about grudges," Chiaki almost growled against his neck before licking the reddening mark and making his assistant shiver. "Did you have to go so far in front of Kisa-san?"

"You're talking about other men in bed!" Yuu whined and then had to struggle to remember how to breathe when Chiaki sucked vengefully over the mark. "Ah! I'd say I had any right to be angry. You left me sticky and unsatisfied," he gasped when Chiaki's lips traveled lower and closed over a nipple. "Do you know how hard it was to – _Nnnnngh_! – wash the cream off after – Ah!" Was this really his first time dominating! Shivers ran down Yuu's body as he kept sucking and biting his nipple and as if that wasn't enough he had just brought his hand up to play with the other. The assistant wouldn't have expected for this to feel so good. Damn, no wonder Chiaki didn't want to switch places! "Ok," he said breathlessly "I'm shutting up now."

"No, don't," Chiaki moved his lips lower and licked just over the waistband of his pants. "I rather like the sounds you make." He gazed up towards Yuu's face and the assistant whined at the look in his eyes and rolled his head back.

With a quick movement Chiaki pulled off his pants and threw them out of the way moving up to kiss Yuu again. Kissing back eagerly the assistant wrapped his hands around him and arched his body bringing their chests together. Chiaki gasped in the kiss and it seemed to encourage him as he slipped a hand underneath Yuu and ran his nails down his back. His entire body shook with the shiver the action caused as Yuu finally allowed himself to buck up and brush his growing erection against Chiaki's.

The other moaned against his ear and then pulled back a bit moving almost off of Yuu. That would have been a cause of much protests had the assistant not seen him pulling something out of the drawer and moving back to his place. When Chiaki kissed him again it was gentler and less hurried and after a little fumbling around with the object a slick hand coaxed Yuu to spread his legs.

Cooperating with those directions easily the assistant looked up at his lover's face seeing uncertainty beating back lust again. Deciding he needed a push in the right direction, Yuu ran a foot up the other's tight and moved up to kiss him. Swallowing a little, Chiaki braced himself and placed his fingers against Yuu's opening.

The author postponed the intrusion by circling it a couple of times before lightly nudging it with one finger. Yuu had never really known how sensitive he was there, had only imagined it was the right place to touch because of Chiaki's reactions, but now he found himself moaning at the attention. Urged on by his reactions one finger slipped inside of him and made him hiss at the unfamiliar sensation.

It wasn't exactly painful, he realized as he was trying to ease the tension away, as Chiaki had made sure to slick his fingers properly, but it was strange. Definitely strange. Relaxing against it Yuu realized he was clutching at Chiaki's shoulders and the other looked terrified.

"I knew I shouldn't ha-"

"Don't stop _now_ ," Yuu grabbed his wrist so that he couldn't pull away. He looked right into those blue eyes and forced himself to relax even more. "Just go on. I'm good."

The author didn't really look convinced, but then Yuu moved his hips and pressed against his hand, making him gasp. Hesitantly he nodded and as Yuu loosened his grip he moved his finger a little inside of the other. Yuu stifled the sounds of discomfort and grew accustomed to the motion as Chiaki moved his finger in and out a few times. Then, slowly and carefully a second digit was added and Yuu moaned at the stretching sensation. Still squeezing at one of his lover's shoulders he gasped and tried to get used to it. The entire time he struggled to hold his eyes open and assure the other everything was fine. Just a little weird. But it was going to feel really good in just a-

A cry fell from his lips as a sudden wave of pleasure crashed throughout his entire body. It was intense and powerful sending his nerve ends on fire and blocking any coherent thought from entering his mind. He gasped for breath weakly and grabbed at Chiaki's shoulders again.

"Do it again," he was almost certain it was his voice that said that but then his mouth was busy with more important things than talking because Chiaki was kissing him again and his fingers were moving and pressing against _that place_ and pleasure raced through his body mercilessly.

"Chi- _ah_ -ki," he whined when the other removed his fingers as he stared up at him. A small part of Yuu's brain that was still coherent enough to realize it noticed the lust darkening the other's eyes but he was far too gone to care. All he knew was that he wanted to feel that pleasure again and he wanted it _now_.

"You have…" Chiaki gasped over him. "… no idea how you look right now…"

"Just put it in!" Yuu whined and reached up to kiss him almost desperately the memory of that pleasure still too fresh in his mind.

Chiaki groaned at those words and shifted uncertainly between Yuu's legs. Something slick and considerably bigger than the fingers pressed against the opening and a shiver rand down the assistant's body. There was some pain with the intrusion this time but Yuu's patience had flown out of the window after the earlier pleasure and he could easily ignore it. Above him, though, Chiaki was gritting his teeth and struggling to keep things slow and that almost infuriated him.

Deciding it was about time to make him realize he wasn't fragile, Yuu shifted wrapping his legs around the other's waist and pulling him down which in turn made his erection push inside in one hard thrust. Screaming out Yuu was almost certain he'd leave Chiaki marks for clutching at him like that. The author himself released a strangled breath off name but froze sheathed deep within him and his body shuddered with the restrain he was forcing.

Breathing deeply to fight off the pain Yuu almost regretted rushing it so much, but as the sensation died down and left only the uncomfortable stretching and the feeling of being filled, he shifted once more and wrapped his hands around Chiaki's neck, bringing his head down.

"Move," he struggled out and the other kissed him deeply before complying. The first couple of thrusts were uncertain and very slow but Yuu could feel Chiaki's control breaking under his own pleasure and then he hit that spot again and it was probably the cry of ' _More_!' that did the trick and finally convinced him to do just that.

"Ah… Hn! Chi- _aaah_! Nnngh!" With the pace growing faster and faster pleasure made him move in time with every thrust pushing back and driving Chiaki deeper every time. He could hear the other's voice sound together with his own when they were both too overwhelmed to continue kissing and just moved in a perfect dance of lust and desire.

It didn't take long for the exquisite pleasure to push him to the edge and he fell over spilling his seed over his chest. His vision exploded in white as he drowned in pleasure and fell in a limp pile into the bed. Over him he could still feel Chiaki moving but it didn't take long for the sensation of hot liquid spilling within him to make him aware of the other's own end. Exhausted, the author crashed against him and struggled for breath gasping against his ear.

"That was…" Chiaki managed dazedly.

"… definitely good. More than good," Yuu licked his lips and felt a smile take over his features. "Let's do it again."

"You're out of your mind!" Chiaki whined. "And I'm tired. Good luck with making me move!" As if proving his point he slumped completely against the other pinning him with his weight.

Which wasn't _that_ much so it didn't really do the trick and Yuu easily unwrapped his hands from around his neck and mercilessly attached Chiaki's waist tickling him into a laughing, gasping mess.

"Sto- aha! No! Yu- gahaha! Don't!" The author rolled off of him and tried to escape but then the hands stopped the torture and wrapped around him instead as Yuu settled his head on a shoulder.

"I guess we'll just have to do it next other time," yawned the assistant and closed his eyes quickly falling asleep despite of the other's heated protests of ' _What next time!_ '.


End file.
